Program guides that can be used to select programs for viewing or recording are commonly available in newspapers. An on-screen television guide is desirable so that a viewer can access the guide directly without consulting another media. It is desirable that apparatus and methods be provided to ensure that guide data for an on-screen television guide is always available.
Previews of upcoming movies or television programs and infomercials are commonly shown to generate interest in them. One technique is to show clips of the video before or after the full presentation of another program. This is done both for television programs or movies to be shown on television. Increasingly common is the inclusion of video clips of other movies on a rented video cassette tape. The renter of the video cassette tape rents the tape to watch a particular movie, but also can watch the previews, which are put onto the otherwise unused tape in the video cassette. A problem with this conventional technique is that the viewer must watch the entire tape to ascertain which previews are present.
A more convenient means of providing video clips is needed. Also it is desirable to provide a method of linking the video clips to a television guide for programs to be broadcast.